A week of SEX
by Ilovemyakatsuki
Summary: Deidara and Ino decide to take a vacation and visit America. What happens while they're there? Lemons! DeidaraXIno, Deiino. My first fanfic :3


**A Week of SEX**

**My first lemon oneshot is here! Warning for everyone- This contains lemon, which means it's rated M for a reason. Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

"We're here Dei-kun!" Deidara observed the airport of the United States. People were shouting, pulling heavy bags and luggage along, and security was posted every corner.

"So this is what America's like, hm?"

"Let's go!" Ino yanked his arm and began walking towards the baggage claim place. **(I have no idea what that's called, sorry!)** Deidara sighed to himself as he followed his pretty girlfriend through the airport.

After retrieving their luggage, they got to the security check. A man stuck his hand through a circle cut through the glass. Both blondes handed over their passports.

__TIMESKIP__

The lovers stumbled into the front lobby of the hotel. The blonde male muttered something to the man at the front desk and the receptionist handed him the keys. "Let's go, un." The blonde guy slurred, dragging a girl along with him.  
Deidara led Ino into their room, closing the door behind them. "Dei, what are you-"He silenced her with a kiss, gently pushing her towards the bed. He bit her lower lip, silently asking for access to her mouth. Ino granted his request and it quickly turned into a vicious battle of tongues. Ino instinctively wrapped her arms around her lover's neck, still kissing him, while Deidara snaked an arm down around her slim waist, leading Ino backwards to the bed. As soon as he felt her legs hit the edge of the comforter, Deidara laid his girlfriend down on the bed and hovered over her, placing his legs on either side of her. He left butterfly kisses down her jaw line , down to her neck until he met her cleavage. Ino smiled and ran her fingers through his soft golden hair. "I love you Dei." She murmured. "Me too, un." He whispered in her ear, slowly moving his hands down her shirt and unbuttoning the buttons and revealing the lacy black bra she wore underneath. He tossed it to the floor. Without a moment's hesitation, Ino reached up to his cloak, unzipping it and leaving it with her discarded shirt. Deidara felt a surge of pride as he saw Ino's eyes wander over to his chest and abs. "Like what you see, un?" He teased. She blushed and reached for his pants, only to be stopped by the artist. "I'm not getting naked until you are." He smirked, unzipping her skirt and leaving her in only lingerie. Deidara stared at his girlfriend. She was like the definition of perfect. From her silky platinum blonde hair and ice blue eyes to her flat toned stomach and creamy long legs. Her eyes blinked at him, confused. "Well are you going to do something or just sit on me?" He chuckled at this. "You don't need to tell me twice, un."

Deidara fumbled with Ino's bra, attempting to undo the clasps. After a few unsuccessful tries, he held it from both sides, preparing to rip it in half; but Ino stopped him. "Here, let me do it." She undid the garment with skill and threw it to the floor. Deidara felt the bulge in his pants grow even harder when he caught sight of his sexy girlfriend's breasts. He grabbed her right tit and gave it a firm but gentle squeeze, earning a low moan from Ino. Then Deidara took the breast into his mouth, giving it a nice long suck and swirling his tongue over her nipple continuously. He teased it with his teeth, tweaking it until her nipple was hard. He could literally feel her bud harden in his mouth. After he was satisfied, Deidara laid flat on his back. "In o, sit on my face." His lover didn't have to be told twice. Without a moment's hesitation, she positioned herself ontop of Deidara, so her womanhood was in front of his mouth. The blonde girl spread her folds as if to arouse herself even more, and it worked. The musky scent filled the air, and Deidara smirked to himself. Slowly, the blonde male licked her entrance, running his tongue in between her folds, and tasting her juices. From above him, Ino moaned pleasurably as he licked her core clean.. Deidara's hand snaked back behind her waist to grope her ass .

"Faster!" The sound of her voice pounded through his ears as he continued to fuck her. He thrust his ten inched dick into her aching core, breaking the wall of her hymen. Her hand gripped the roots of his hair, "Don't..Stop.." She gasped, pulling him closer to her chest. Deidara nodded and continued to thrust into her, gently at first, then quicker until-

"Dei.. I'm going to.." He pulled his stiff member out of her as white substance came flooding out. Both blondes fell back onto the bed, naked and sweating. Ino rested her head on his chest, out of breath. "That… was.. Amazing." He tilited her head up to face him and kissed her passionately on the lips. "I love you, un." He whispered. _Heh, just wait until she sees what else I have in store. _ The artist thought to himself.

**So.. My first fanfic… *Blushes darkly***

**I'm thinking of adding more to this, it's quite short. Anyways, Review!**


End file.
